itlawwikiaorg-20200214-history
GAO Reports - 1999
Overview The following are the GAO reports published in 1999 that are discussed in this wiki (in reverse chronological order). Those Reports that have already been summarized are in blue; those that have not yet been summarized are in red. December * Computer Security: FAA Needs to Improve Controls Over Use of Foreign Nationals to Remediate and Review Software (AIMD-00-55) (Dec. 23, 1999). * Year 2000: Insurance Regulators Have Accelerated Oversight, but Some Gaps Remain (GAO/GGD-00-42) (Dec. 20, 1999). * Year 2000 Computing Challenge: Readiness of FBI's National Instant Criminal Background Check System Can Be Improved (GAO/AIMD/GGD-00-49) (Dec. 16, 1999). November * Information Security: Responses to Posthearing Questions (AIMD-00-46R) (Nov. 30, 1999). * Defense Computers: U.S. Space Command's Management of Its Year 2000 Operational Testing (GAO/AIMD-00-30) (Nov. 15, 1999). * Defense Computers: U.S. Transportation Command's Management of Y2K Operational Testing (GAO/AIMD-00-21) (Nov. 15, 1999). * Information Security: Weaknesses at 22 Agencies (AIMD-00-32R) (Nov. 10, 1999). * Year 2000 Computing Challenge: Noteworthy Improvements in Readiness But Vulnerabilities Remain (T-AIMD-00-37) (Nov. 4, 1999). * Information Security Risk Assessment: Practices of Leading Organizations (AIMD-00-33) (Nov. 1, 1999). October * Y2K Computing Challenge: Day One Planning and Operations Guide (GAO/AIMD-10.1.22) (Oct. 1999). * Year 2000 Computing Challenge: Federal Business Continuity and Contingency Plans and Day One Strategies (GAO/T-AIMD-00-40) (Oct. 29, 1999). * Year 2000 Computing Challenge: Financial Management Service Has Established Effective Year 2000 Testing Controls (GAO/AIMD-00-24) (Oct. 29, 1999). * Export Controls: Implementation of the 1998 Legislative Mandate for High Performance Computers (GAO/T-NSIAD-00-53) (Oct. 28, 1999). * Year 2000 Computing Challenge: Update on the Readiness of the Department of Veterans Affairs (GAO/T-AIMD-00-39) (Oct. 28, 1999). * Information Security: SSA's Computer Intrusion Detection Capabilities (AIMD-00-16R) (Oct. 27, 1999). * Y2K Computing Challenge: Nuclear Power Industry Reported Nearly Ready; More Risk Reduction Measures Can Be Taken (GAO/T-AIMD-00-27) (Oct. 26, 1999). * Telecommunications: Overview of the Cramming Problem (T-RCED-00-28) (Oct. 25, 1999). * Year 2000 Computing Challenge: FBI Needs to Complete Business Continuity Plans (GAO/AIMD-00-11) (Oct. 22, 1999). * Year 2000 Computing Challenge: Compliance Status Information on Biomedical Equipment (GAO/T-AIMD-00-26) (Oct. 21, 1999). * Year 2000 Computing Challenge: State and USAID Need to Strengthen Business Continuity Planning (GAO/T-AIMD-00-25) (Oct. 21, 1999). * National Archives: The Challenge of Electronic Records Management (GAO/T-GGD-00-24) (Oct. 20, 1999). * Defense Computers: DOD Y2K Functional End-to-End Testing Progress and Test Event Management (GAO/AIMD-00-12) (Oct. 18, 1999). * Year 2000 Computing Challenge: DEA Has Developed Plans and Established Controls for Business Continuity Planning (AIMD-00-8) (Oct. 14, 1999). * Trade with the European Union: Recent Trends and Electronic Commerce Issues (T-NSIAD-00-46) (Oct. 13, 1999). * Year 2000 Computing Challenge: Readiness of Key State-Administered Federal Programs (GAO/T-AIMD-00-9) (Oct. 6, 1999). * Critical Infrastructure Protection: Fundamental Improvements Needed to Assure Security of Federal Operations (T-AIMD-00-7) (Oct. 6, 1999). * Reported Medicaid Year 2000 Readiness (GAO/AIMD-00-22R) (Oct. 5, 1999). * Federal Communications Commission: Implementation of the Communications Assistance for Law Enforcement Act (OGC-00-2) (Oct. 5, 1999). * Information Systems: The Status of Computer Security at the Department of Veterans Affairs (AIMD-00-5) (Oct. 4, 1999). * Critical Infrastructure Protection: Comprehensive Strategy Can Draw on Year 2000 Experiences (GAO/AIMD-00-1) (Oct. 1, 1999). September * Year 2000 Computing Challenge: Readiness of USDA High-Impact Programs Improving, But More Action is Needed (GAO/AIMD-99-284) (Sept. 30, 1999). * Information Security: The Proposed Computer Security Enhancement Act of 1999 (T-AIMD-99-302) (Sept. 30, 1999). * Year 2000 Computing Crisis: Readiness of the Telecommunications Industry (GAO/AIMD-99-293) (Sept. 30, 1999). * Year 2000 Computer Problem: State Government Issues (CRS Report RS20215) (Sept. 30, 1999). * Online Privacy Protection: Issues and Developments (CRS Report RL30322) (Sept. 28, 1999). * Year 2000 Computing Challenge: HCFA Action Needed to Address Remaining Medicare Issues (GAO/T-AIMD-99-299) (Sept. 27, 1999). * Reported Year 2000 (Y2K) Readiness Status of 25 Large School Districts (GAO/AIMD-99-296R) (Sept. 21, 1999). * Intellectual Property Protection for Noncreative Databases (CRS Report 98-902) (Sept. 15, 1999). * IRS' Year 2000 Efforts: Actions Are Under Way to Help Ensure That Contingency Plans Are Complete and Consistent (GAO/GGD-99-176) (Sept. 14, 1999). * Year 2000 Computing Challenge: FAA Continues to Make Important Strides, But Vulnerabilities Remain (GAO/T-AIMD-99-285) (Sept. 9, 1999). August * Taxpayer Confidentiality: Federal, State, and Local Agencies Receiving Taxpayer Information (GAO/GGD-99-164) (Aug. 30, 1999). * Year 2000 Computing Challenge: SBA Needs to Strengthen Systems Testing to Ensure Readiness (GAO/AIMD-99-265) (Aug. 27, 1999). * Information Security: NRC's Computer Intrusion Detection Capabilities (AIMD-99-273R) (Aug. 27, 1999). * DOD Information Security: Serious Weaknesses Continue to Place Defense Operations at Risk (AIMD-99-107) (Aug. 26, 1999). * Telecommunications Technology: Federal Funding for Schools and Libraries (HEHS-99-133) (Aug. 20, 1999). * Year 2000 Computing Challenge: Important Progress Made, But Much Work Remains to Avoid Disruption of Critical Services (II) (T-AIMD-99-267) (Aug. 14, 1999). * Year 2000 Computing Challenge: Important Progress Made, Yet Much Work Remains to Ensure Delivery of Critical Services (T-AIMD-99-266) (Aug. 13, 1999). * Spinning the Web: The History and Infrastructure of the Internet (CRS Report 98-649c) (Aug. 12, 1999). * Battlefield Automation: Opportunities to Improve the Army's Information Protection Effort (GAO/NSIAD-99-166) (Aug. 11, 1999). * The Advanced Technology Program (CRS Report 95-36) (Aug. 10, 1999). * Electric Power and the Year 2000 Computer Problem (CRS Report RS20267) (Aug. 10, 1999). * Information Security: Answers to Posthearing Questions (AIMD-99-272R) (Aug. 9, 1999). * Year 2000 Computing Challenge: Agencies' Reporting of Mission-Critical Classified Systems (GAO/AIMD-99-218) (Aug. 5, 1999). * Electronic Banking: Enhancing Federal Oversight of Internet Banking Activities (GAO/T-GGD-99-152) (Aug. 3, 1999). * Information Security Risk Assessment: Practices of Leading Organizations (Exposure Draft) (AIMD-99-139) (Aug. 1, 1999). July * USDA Information Security: Weaknesses at National Finance Center Increase Risk of Fraud, Misuse, and Improper Disclosure (AIMD-99-227) (July 30, 1999). * Best Practices: Better Management of Technology (GAO/NSIAD-99-162) (July 30, 1999). * Social Security Administration: Update on Year 2000 and Other Key Information Technology Initiatives (GAO/T-AIMD-99-259) (July 29, 1999). * Year 2000 Computer Crisis: Status of Medicare Providers Unknown (GAO/AIMD-99-243) (July 28, 1999). * Telecommunications: State and Federal Actions to Curb Slamming and Cramming (RCED-99-193) (July 27, 1999). * Tax Systems Modernization: Results of Review of IRS' Initial Expenditure Plan (AIMD/GGD-99-206) (June 15, 1999). * Reported Y2K Status of the 21 Largest U.S. Cities (GAO/AIMD-99-246R) (July 15, 1999). * Emergency and State and Local Law Enforcement Systems: Committee Questions Concerning Year 2000 Challenges (AIMD-99-247R) (July 14, 1999). * Year 2000 Computing Challenge: Important Progress Made, Yet Much Work Remains to Avoid Disruption of Critical Services (I) (T-AIMD-99-234) (July 9, 1999). * Electronic Banking: Enhancing Federal Oversight of Internet Banking Activities (GGD-99-91) (July 6, 1999). June * Defense Computers: Management Controls Are Critical to Effective Year 2000 Testing (GAO/AIMD-99-172) (June 30, 1999). * Information Security: Recent Attacks on Federal Web Sites Underscore Need for Stronger Information Security Management (T-AIMD-99-223) (June 24, 1999). * Information Security: Subcommittee Questions Concerning the Melissa Computer Virus (AIMD-99-220R) (June 18, 1999). * Technology Transfer: Number and Characteristics of Inventions Licensed by Six Federal Agencies (GAO/RCED-99-173) (June 18, 1999). * Year 2000 Computer Problem: Selected Internet Addresses (CRS Report 98-781) (June 8, 1999). * Information Management: GSA's Effort to Develop Year 2000 Business Continuity and Contingency Plans for Telecommunications Systems (AIMD-99-201R) (June 16, 1999). * Year 2000 Computing Challenge: Concerns About Compliance Information on Biomedical Equipment (GAO/T-AIMD-99-209) (June 10, 1999). May * Year 2000 Computing Challenge: Much Biomedical Equipment Status Information Available, Yet Concerns Remain (T-AIMD-99-197) (May 25, 1999). * Year 2000 Computing Challenge: OPM Has Made Progress on Business Continuity Planning (GAO/GGD-99-66) (May 24, 1999). * Year 2000 Computing Crisis: USDA Needs to Accelerate Time Frames for Completing Contingency Planning (GAO/AIMD-99-178) (May 21, 1999). * Information Security: Many NASA Missions-Critical Systems Face Serious Risks (AIMD-99-47) (May 20, 1999). * Year 2000 Computing Crisis: Readiness of the Oil and Gas Industries (GAO/AIMD-99-162) (May 19, 1999). * Customs Service Modernization: Actions Initiated to Correct ACE Management and Technical Weaknesses (AIMD-99-198R) (May 18, 1999). * Satellite Control Systems: Opportunity for DOD to Space Policy and Integrate Possibilities (GAO/NSIAD-99-81) (May 17, 1999). * Customs Service Modernization: Actions Initiated to Correct ACE Management and Technical Weaknesses (T-AIMD-99-186) (May 13, 1999). * Year 2000 Computing Challenge: Time Issues Affecting the Global Positioning System (T-AIMD-99-187) (May 12, 1999). * Year 2000 Computing Challenge: Education Taking Needed Actions But Work Remains (GAO/T-AIMD-99-180) (May 12, 1999). April * Land Management Systems: Major Software Development Does Not Meet BLM's Business Needs (AIMD-99-135) (Apr. 30, 1999). * Year 2000: State Insurance Regulators Face Challenges in Determining Industry Readiness (GAO/GGD-99-87) (Apr. 30, 1999). * Y2K Challenges and Transportation: Risks and Solutions (CRS Report RS20184) (Apr. 30, 1999). * Year 2000 Computing Challenge: Status of Emergency and State and Local Law Enforcement Systems Is Still Unknown (GAO/T-AIMD-99-163) (Apr. 29, 1999). * Year 2000 Computing Crisis: Costs and Planned Use of Emergency Funds (GAO/AIMD-99-154) (Apr. 28, 1999). * Year 2000: Financial Institution and Regulatory Efforts to Address International Risks(GAO/GGD-99-62) (Apr. 27, 1999). * Year 2000 Computing Crisis: Readiness of Medicare and the Health Care Sector (GAO/T-AIMD-99-160) (Apr. 27, 1999). * Year 2000 Computing Crisis: Status of the Water Industry (GAO/AIMD-99-151) (Apr. 21, 1999). * Paperwork Reduction Act: Burden Increases and Unauthorized Information Collections (GAO/T-GGD-99-78) (Apr. 15, 1999). * Information Security: The Melissa Computer Virus Demonstrates Urgent Need for Stronger Protection Over Systems and Sensitive Data (T-AIMD-99-146) (Apr. 15, 1999). * IRS Management: Business and Systems Modernization Pose Challenges (T-GGD/AIMD-99-138) (Apr. 15, 1999). * Year 2000 Computing Challenge: Federal Government Making Progress But Critical Issues Must Still Be Addressed to Minimize Disruptions (T-AIMD-99-144) (Apr. 14, 1999). * Year 2000 Computing Crisis: Additional Work Remains to Ensure Delivery of Critical Services (GAO/T-AIMD-99-143) (Apr. 13, 1999). * Customs Service Modernization: Actions Needed to Correct Serious ACE Management and Technical Weaknesses (T-AIMD-99-141) (Apr. 13, 1999). * Year 2000 Computing Crisis: Federal Reserve Has Established Effective Year 2000 Management Controls for Internal Systems Conversion (GAO/AIMD-99-78) (Apr. 9, 1999). * Year 2000 Computing Crisis: Readiness of the Electric Power Industry (GAO/AIMD-99-114) (Apr. 6, 1999). March * Confidentiality of Tax Data: IRS' Implementation of the Taxpayer Browsing Protection Act (GAO/GGD-99-43) (Mar. 31, 1999). * Year 2000 Computing Crisis: Customs Has Established Effective Year 2000 Program Controls (GAO/AIMD-99-37) (Mar. 29, 1999). * Securities Fraud: The Internet Poses Challenges to Regulators and Investors (T-GGD-99-34) (Mar. 22, 1999). * Insurance Industry: Regulators Are Less Active in Encouraging and Validating Year 2000 Preparedness (GAO/T-GGD-99-56) (Mar. 11, 1999). * Land Management Systems: Major Software Development Does Not Meet BLM's Business Needs (T-AIMD-99-102) (Mar. 4, 1999). * Year 2000 Computing Crisis: Defense Has Made Progress, But Additional Management Controls Are Needed (GAO/T-AIMD-99-101) (Mar. 2, 1999). February * Year 2000 Computing Crisis: Readiness Status of the Department of Health and Human Services (GAO/T-AIMD-99-92) (Feb. 26, 1999). * Customs Service Modernization: Serious Management and Technical Weaknesses Must Be Corrected (AIMD-99-41) (Feb. 26, 1999). * Defense Information Management: Continuing Implementation Challenges Highlight the Need for Improvement (GAO/T-AIMD-99-93) (Feb. 25, 1999). * Year 2000 Computing Crisis: Customs is Effectively Managing Its Year 2000 Program (GAO/T-AIMD-99-85) (Feb. 24, 1999). * Medical Records Privacy: Access Needed for Health Research, but Oversight of Privacy Protections Is Limited (GAO/HEHS-99-55) (Feb. 24, 1999). * IRS' Year 2000 Efforts: Status and Remaining Challenges (GAO/T-GGD-99-35) (Feb. 24, 1999). * Year 2000 Computing Crisis: Readiness of State Automated Systems That Support Federal Human Services Programs (GAO/T-AIMD-99-91) (Feb. 24, 1999). * Medical Records Privacy: Uses and Oversight of Patient Information in Research (T-HEHS-99-70) (Feb. 24, 1999). * Social Security: Government and Commercial Use of the Social Security Number Is Widespread (GAO/HEHS-99-28) (Feb. 16, 1999). * Customs Service Modernization: Ineffective Software Development Processes Increase Customs System Development Risks (GAO/AIMD-99-35) (Feb. 11, 1999). * Acquisition Reform: NASA's Internet Service Improves Access to Contracting Information (GAO/NSIAD-99-37) (Feb. 9, 1999). January * Year 2000 Computing Crisis: Status of Airports' Efforts to Deal With Date Change Problem (GAO/RCED/AIMD-99-57) (Jan. 29, 1999). * Year 2000 Computing Crisis: Status of Bureau of Prisons' Year 2000 Efforts (GAO/AIMD-99-23) (Jan. 27, 1999). * Year 2000 Computing Crisis: Readiness Improving, But Much Work Remains to Avoid Major Disruptions (GAO/T-AIMD-99-50) (Jan. 20, 1999). * Year 2000 Computing Challenge: Readiness Improving, But Critical Risks Remain (GAO/T-AIMD-99-49) (Jan. 20, 1999). * Federal Information System Controls Audit Manual (GAO/AIMD-12.19.6) (Jan. 1, 1999). * High-Risk Series: An Update (1999) (GAO/HR-99-1) (Jan. 1, 1999). Other GAO Reports The following entries list GAO Reports in chronological order by year: • 1958 • 1960 • 1963 • 1964 • 1965 • 1966 • 1967 • 1968 • 1969 • 1970 • 1971 • 1972 • 1973 • 1974 • 1975 • 1976 • 1977 • 1978 • 1979 • 1980 • 1981 • 1982 • 1983 • 1984 • 1985 • 1986 • 1987 • 1988 • 1989 • 1990 • 1991 • 1992 • 1993 • 1994 • 1995 • 1996 • 1997 • 1998 • 2000 • 2001 • 2002 • 2003 • 2004 • 2005 • 2006 • 2007 • 2008 • 2009 • 2010 • 2011 • 2012 • 2013 • 2014 • 2015 • 2016 • 2017 Category:Publication Category:1999